Where did all the love go
by Ms.Lee forever
Summary: what happens when CM Punk and Aj Lee have a child and something happens between them that may just cost them there relatsionship * FRIST STORY *
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Phillip Jack Brooks you might know me as my ring name CM Punk. Well my girlfriend and I were at the local comic store and we got some comics, oh did I mention that my girlfriend is none other than April Jeanette Mendez A.k.a AJ Lee yeah awesome right I know she is what makes me the best in the world. We have alot in common like she loves comic i love i broke up with my ex girlfriend she was there to help me up what happpen, i'll tell you later . Well lets get back to the comic store okay so we picked out some bat man and Harley Quinn comics we then leave after what felt like 10 to15 minutes but was really 2 hours. We go to get some food, we had pizza my favorite but i've been trying eat heathly since April has been throwing up every morning she thinks i didnt notice her. So i got salad she got pizza. "Honey hey dont you think you should eat healthier " looked at me kind of funny then said" Why do you think that " "I see you throw up every day honey whats wrong" "I dont know why but it only happens in the I think I need a test " "okay but we have to sneak you in " as we walked to the pharmacy market some people started to notice who we were I could here omg that cm punk and look there together and there perfect for each other. We finally got inside and found the bathroom supplys and got about 5 tests .

LINE BREAK

When we got back home and she took the test have you ever felt that your live will change over one small thing. Well that just happend . She came back after what felt like 30minutes of he11. Her facial expression said it all. "Whats wrong honey" all she could say was "I'm-I'm pregnant" "oh ... my ... god " "This can't be happening , i'm - i'm to young I have a full carear ahed of me this can't be happening no this can't " " you took all five did they all come back positive or not. " " they all came back positive i cant do this no no no " after taht she broke down crying i just guess it was too much .

LINE BREAK

(Three months later) AJ's p.o.v

I had to get out of his precious arms to go vomit time this got up right up when i started "again " "again " i manged to get out during vomit takes. I was just about 6 months pregnant . Then we had to practice well he had to go practice were i had to go tell Steph about what I found out. I'm so scared to tell her I might get fired . Well it's to late now I was alredy knocking on the door to her office "come in " I came in with ease "hi,AJ whats the problem""Hi steph I'm pregnant " "what . Let me think we could turn it into a storyline"" okay" "so whoose the baby daddy ""punk " "wow ""yeah ""call punk in here "I was waiting for what felt like ten minutes "yes steph you called me ""yeah its about the new story line ""yeah what about it ""we are now changing it ""why what happen " I gave him my look "really " "you two knuckle heads don't know to wrap it up we now have to change the story line""well i'm sorry ""okay just leave now and AJ congratulations on your pregnancy ""thanks" when we left we were bubbarded with hugs when celeste came up and said " how come you didn't tell me ""what are you talking about" "come here ""what wrong""your pregnant, why didn't you tell me ""celeste I I'wm sorry I ment to tell you I just never had time and it sliped my mind. ""It's okay but next time tell me "we went home after 4 hours of practice then we were told who are matches were with. They decided since i'm pregnant they would go to chilli's.

LINE BREAK

(Punks p.o.v.)

We got home around 10:00 so we just talked a bit she seemed a bit down lately "honey you okay ""yeah it's just did you think of leaving me when we first heared th news""hhoney why would you think that ""Well you didn't just because it was unplanned seem happy about it ""well that not ture i would love her or him how about you have a nice warm bubble bath"" okay "I ran up stairs to turn on the water and add the bubbles I added some candles at the last minute "honey you want me to bathe you ""yes "she called out "you want me to bring you up here ""yes "I went down to get her and take her up stairs as I took her she started to take off her clothes. As we got to the bathroom all her clothes were off. She whispered "daddy "in my ear I got hard right there . As I layed her in the water I beganwash her doing sections by sections. After that I dryed her off I know how do I not just jump in while bathing her well we dont have a very on fire relationship after we had the news we weren't as on fire as before. Well I went to sleep at 11:05 and woke up at 5:00 due to Aj's loud moaning . "Honey are you okay you've been moaning for an hour ""no I'm not okay I think somethings wrong ""you want to go to th hopital ""yes" the ride to the hospital was filled with moans from April. We finally arrive after 10 minutes of he11 when we got there they took her up to run some test. I had stayed down and done paperwork like was she pregnant. What was her blood type and was she allregect to any thing. The answers were yes, A positive, and no. I called Celeste to see if she would come to see April and the baby. She said yes with happiness in her voice she got there in 5 minutes. We then got April some get well ballons and we go upstairs to level 6 we went to her room 619. We got there and she had just got her last test she was watching television when we came in.


	2. Chapter 2

(Celeste p.o.v.)  
I had to tell April the news about me being pregnant with kofi's baby so I whispered it in her ear. What she did next was not unexpected "congratulations were going to be the best moms ever ". Punk looked at us crazy and said what I thought he would "with whoose child ""Kofi's " I told them I had to go to get a proper test done .  
(April's p.o.v.)  
When she told me that I forgot phillip was there and said it louder than expected. I kind of knew what was about to happen and it did I mouthed sorry to her then she said she had to get a proper test done so phillip decided to be questioner and ask 100 questions." What type of test did they with all the blood type A positve-""phillip can you stop asking questions. Please ""Okay""okay,but since you asked alot, I dont know and yes."" I want to know main test ""I got a shot that all I remember because I was in so much pain. ""Wow so you remember nothing ""nodà . The nurse came in to tell us what was wrong "well you are all okay you just had some early contractions. The shot was to stop the contractions so the baby wouldn't be in the NICU for  
some months oh and wolud you like to know what your having. ""Yes""No""Umm nurse can we have a minute to talk " "Okaky-doky"She then left the "chat "whet on for an hour it end when I started to cry ",honey don't cry it's okay ""but I -I - I want to know " "okay we can know ""yeahh " he got the nurse and called her back and she said "you guys are having a girl, congratulations April. " "

Line break  
(April's p.o.v.)three months later

"How could you do this to me "I yelled "Listen I'm sorry for what ever I did" " YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID ""April please just calm down " the nurse said after an hour I gave birth to my baby girl Shay Maria Lita Brooks." She is so pretty "" She is so cute.  
LINE BREAK  
(Shay's p.o.v.) Ten years later

"Come here Shay""coming daddy,what's wrong" "Nothing just Celia and -""ahhhhhhhhhh!" "Just don't mess up,up there." "Okay "we all say in unison. What a minute where are my manners my name is Shay Maria Bella Brooks. I turned 10 today my best friends are the twins Celia and kassy or Kassandra there but there both 9 so im older by some months my mommy and daddy are wrestler and my mommy is friends with the twins mom. My mommy and my daddy have been talking alot I personally think it's about me. But I'm happy that it's my birthday. "Shay, Celia, and Kassy come on down. "" Coming "when I got downstairs I wasn't expecting what I got T.L. just T.C. were in my house the were singing the songs may be this is what my mommy and daddy were talking about .

A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly  
And also known as a busta  
Always talkin' 'bout what he wants  
But just sits on his broke **  
So  
No I don't want your number  
No I don't want to give you mine  
No I don't want to meet you nowhere  
No I don't want none of your time  
No I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love for me  
Sitting on the passenger side  
Of his best friend  
Tryin to halla at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love for me  
Hanging on the passenger side  
Of his best friend  
Tryin to halla at me  
If you don't have a car and your walking  
Oh yes son i'm talking to you  
If you live at home with your mama  
Oh yes son i'm talkin to you  
If you have a shorti but you don't show love  
Oh yes son I'm talking to you  
Want to get with me with no money  
Oh no I don't want no scrub  
No scurb  
No  
No scurb  
No


	3. Chapter 3

(April's p.o.v.)

I took Phillip away for a second" I think it's time to tell her " "No not now " " It's either now or never " " what do you mean " " You know what I'm telling her right now " "okay okay, I'll call her, Shay .Shay Maria Lita Brooks." I yelled " yes daddy " " come here " " coming " it took her 5 minutes to find us " yes daddy you called me " yes shay your mommy wanted to talk to you " "I can't do it " " It's okay I'll do it, um shay you mommys having a baby " " What! How could you." Although she might be young she knows alot " listen to me little lady you might be mad at us but don't give us that tone "" you've just turned the best birthday into the worst birthday ever you guys suck " "young lady go to your room you are grounded "

(Shay's p.o.v.)

I went to my room like I was told now I am now I can't use my phones nor my computers, now all I can do is watch Tv and all other cannels are locked expect the channels wrestling and every other episode like law and order or that king Arthur show I can't watch them only wrestling . This is going to suck I just wonder how this is going to be the worst few days every why wait ten year to have another baby. "Uggggggggggggggghhhhhhh." I sceamed I didn't relish I was so loud until I heard " Shay shut the fuck up now your mom is now crying because of you, shut the hell up " " no need to be so rude phillip I wouldn't want to make the woman caring you child get mad at you " I heard footsteps so I locked the door as fast as I could. "Shay Maria Bella Brooks open this door ." "Why so you can yell at me to my face you know what once I open that door I'm running away""Shay Maria open this door " I didn't run I just open the door got on my bed and started crying he hates it when I cry " It's okay Shay don't cry " " why now what happened to two years later not ten years later " " listen Shay we are sorry " " well I'm not Shay you need to get your act together we are having a baby wither you like it or not " " so you don't care what i say you know what i leaving maybe I'll come back maybe i won't but it will be all be because of you " " Shay come back here " I heard nothing as I ran down the stairs and was out the door in a minute I just started walking I wish I was looking when I left because I don't know where I am just people started to stare at me I didn't know what time it was but I think it was late because there was no one out side I saw a car pass and stop right in front of me it said police " young lady do you know what time it is " " yaeh it's time for you to get a watch " now I'm wishing I didn't say that " young lady where do you live " " Marino sound in sunsilver lakes " " so your saying you walked 4 miles to to Martin street in Glades young lady you better be glad I found you now what is your moms name " I gave them my friend address and they droped me off there when I got out I knock on the door to autie Celeste she open the door with a it then turn into a frown "what happen " I whispered something into her ear she nodded her head " hello officers ... Kingston as in Kofi Kingston. " " yes its me ...Celeste " I don't know what happen but they started kissing and it was disscusting so when she takes me back home I'll ask what that was about later "well umm your child-""shes not mine shes punks so umm yeah""well shes was spotted walking the street, smart-talking a cop ""really what cause this " " well mommy got mad at me when they told me she was pregnant and I got mad and went for a little walk I didn't relish that i had walked 4 milles . I'm sorry for that autie Celeste " " well lets get you home " " no " I screamed " why is any thing wrong at home " " well mommy's having another baby and I kinda got mad at her and left the house, please don't make me go back. Please." "Was it that bad," " yes " " well I'll contact april - " " no don't contact her if anything contact my dad not April. " " young lady do not call her April call her mom " " never again she doesn't even want to be my mom " " yes she does want to be your mom why would you say that ." " Because this." After I let her listen to it she let me sleep over lets just say the twin were happy to see me we had a sleep over until my dad came over to pick me up "Shay " " yes auntie Celeste comeing " ." Your dad is here. " once I heard that I was out the back door . I could not take it so I left. I didn't relish it was a trap, Officers kingston was out there to make sure I didn't come out this way he grabed me then said got her my dad came around and got me from his hands and took me home.


End file.
